Is The End Of The World
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: De mãos dadas, até o fim.


Nome: Is The End Of The World

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Drama/Romance

Classificação: T

Personagens/Casais: Harry/pansy

**N.A.:** _Pessoas, essa fic é uma fic para a Adriana Swan. Fic feita para o Amigo Secreto Take 2 do fórum Marauder's Map. A Dri deu milhões de opções de fandoms e de shippers, mas apenas o shipper violeta me fez ter um plot. Sim, tem Drama. Afinal, precisava ter drama porque Harry/Pansy não é um shipper fofinho e fácil, não?_

_A Cora betou, valeu, amore!_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com essas personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

* * *

**Is The End of The World**

_por Doomsday para Swan_

Sentou-se, olhando pela janela de seu quarto. A neve caía do lado de fora e estava frio. Fechou o casaco no corpo, ouvindo uma respiração leve, cansada atrás de si. Não precisava olhar, não precisava virar-se e observar aquele rosto, aquele corpo, aquela cicatriz. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos e negros, empurrando-os para trás. Os últimos dois dias de sua vida foram anormais, foram estranhos. Respirou fundo outra vez, sua mente lhe pregando peças, trazendo as imagens que fizeram com que tudo resultasse naquilo.

Via Potter olhando-a do outro lado do gramado de Hogwarts. Via corpos, destruição. Ouvia gritos e choros. Comemoração e lamentação. Tinha visto o ataque, ficara sem reação, ficara sem saber aonde ir, sem saber por quem lutar. Viu Draco e viu Potter. Viu medo e viu felicidade. Não sabia como se sentir agora que Voldemort estava morto e todas as coisas poderiam acontecer como deveriam ser. E viu Potter quebrado, chorando sem perceber, apenas deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto.

Ele aproximou-se, observando-a. Era estranho o herói estar a cair, quebrar, sofrer. Ele olhou fundo em seus olhos, e Pansy - que nunca sentira ódio - sentiu um ódio imenso dele. Ódio por ele lhe tirar todas as oportunidades de fugir, de esconder-se, de sumir e nunca mais pensar no mundo bruxo. Ódio por Potter ser forte e estar quebrando, e ela estar apenas ali, sem reação. Ódio por ele pensar que poderia fazer algo por todos, e nunca por ele. Ódio por perceber nas lágrimas que ele deixava riscar o rosto claro, que ele _era_ um herói.

A mão dele tocou seu rosto, limpando as lágrimas que caiam de seus olhos, sem que percebesse.

"Acabou."

"Cale a boca." Afastou a mão dele do seu rosto, empurrando-o pelos ombros com força. "Você fodeu tudo, Potter. _Tudo_."

"Acabou." Ele aproximou-se dela, e Pansy viu dentro dos olhos dele que ele também sabia que havia destruído tudo para muitas pessoas.

Quando ele voltou a aproximar-se Pansy quebrou. Pansy lembrava-se de ter caído de joelhos, com ele à sua frente, a mão dele novamente em seu rosto, limpando suas lágrimas. E ele segurou seu rosto, segurou seu ombro e a vertigem de sumir, de aparatar com outra pessoa tomou conta de seu corpo. Mas continuou ali, continuou parada de joelhos sem saber onde estava. E lembrava-se de senti-lo pegar sua mão e olhou para elas.

"Acabou."

Repetiu a palavra que ele dissera, olhando suas mãos, os dedos dele entrelaçando-se aos seus, a palma suja, com sangue e terra de encontro à sua. E viu que suas mãos eram perfeitas, juntavam-se com perfeição. Os dedos entrelaçavam-se com perfeição. Subiu seus olhos castanhos para encontrar os verdes dele. Lembrava-se de nunca ter dado a mão para ninguém, e nunca ter sentido que alguém apenas queria dar a mão para si.  
Não era necessário dizer novamente que Potter havia ferrado com tudo, Pansy viu que ele sabia disso. E sua boca tocou a dele, sua língua implorou pela dele; era a última salvação. Era realmente a última coisa que faria, mas era a primeira que passara em sua mente. O mundo já não era mais o mesmo, e apenas Potter, o herói, viera lhe salvar. Apenas Potter, o garoto quebrado e que ferrara tudo, viera a seu encontro. Ouviu o gemido dele dentro de sua boca quando o tocou, e ouviu seu gemido dentro da boca dele quando ele lhe tocou, tirando suas roupas.

O mundo poderia acabar e começar novamente naquela noite de vitória, mas para eles apenas acabava.

* * *

"Quer que eu vá embora?" Balançou a cabeça, negando. "Quer que eu suma?" Balançou a cabeça novamente. "O que quer de mim?"

Pansy deu de ombros. Potter estava acordado há cinco minutos, os cabelos jogados pelo travesseiro, os olhos verdes por detrás da lente miravam seu rosto. O mundo tinha acabado, não havia motivos para ficar sozinha. Não havia motivos para não sentir mais uma vez, como quase a todo momento nessas últimas quarenta e oito horas, a mão dele contra a sua.

"Eu vou precisar ir embora, Pansy." Deu de ombros outra vez. "Venha comigo."

"Não."

Ele segurou seu ombro nu, puxando-a para perto, trazendo a boca dela para junto da dele, beijando-a, empurrando-a contra o colchão, passando o corpo dele por cima. E Pansy sentiu a mão dele segurar a sua, os dedos entrelaçando-se carinhosamente, devagar. Respirou fundo, beijando-o, sentindo que seu mundo estava no fim, mas ele queria recomeçar o dele.

"Preciso de você." Ele sussurrou em um beijo contra seus lábios e Pansy apenas assentiu, querendo mostrar para ele, que para ela, não havia recomeço, não havia novo mundo. Tudo tinha acabado. "Preciso de você comigo."

Era o máximo. Era o mínimo. E era o fim. Ele enterrou-se nela. Pela última vez.

* * *

_Dois anos_.

Demorou perceber que alguém estava parado a seu lado, mas não precisou virar o rosto da escultura à sua frente para saber quem era; a mão junto da sua declarou. Os dedos entrelaçaram-se e um sorriso triste deslizou por seus lábios pintados de vermelho-sangue. A respiração dele condenou que aquilo era tão importante para ele quanto era para ela.

"Preciso de você." Ele sussurrou baixo, a voz séria. Os dedos entrelaçaram-se com mais força. Pansy sentindo-se viva pela primeira vez em dois anos. A mão dele estava igual, a pele dele idêntica, os dedos carinhos a encaixarem-se nos seus perfeitamente iguais. Sorriu. Seus olhos castanhos observando a escultura sem vê-la.

"Você precisa de um fim." Disse baixo, sua voz rouca com as emoções que corriam seu corpo e sua mente.

"Você precisa de mim."

Ele sabia que tinha ferrado tudo no fim da Guerra. Ele tinha noção disso ao declarar aquilo, e Pansy sabia que assim que ele lhe dera a mão naquele dia, há dois anos, ele encerrara sua vida, ele encerrara seu mundo. E agora, ele sabia que deveria recomeçá-lo, mesmo que fosse apenas dando a mão para ela.

"E você de mim."

Ele a beijou, sem importar-se com as pessoas, com quem visse, com quem ficasse surpreso. Ele a beijou porque aquilo era o máximo e o mínimo e _tudo_ que poderia fazer, concordando com o que ela disse. E Potter sabia que nunca mais conseguiria largar a mão dela. Nunca mais conseguiria deixá-la partir. Nunca mais quebraria o mundo dela, porque agora, ela era o seu.

_Fim_.


End file.
